There are often safety issues that arise when boaters try to disembark a dinghy and step onto the deck of a boat and vice-versa. Similarly, swimmers at an anchored boat can have difficulty getting up to the deck without additional assistance from ladders. In addition, some stern decks with davits, superstructure portions, pulpits or stanchions also do not have safety or guardrails at the stern so a boater can, with a rapid acceleration of the engines, fall overboard behind the boat.
What is needed is a sea perch that is designed to accommodate and resolve each of the above described issues or shortcomings.